


Hands On Experience

by lvmehtme



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvmehtme/pseuds/lvmehtme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand...s.... As in plural. Two hands. Hook manages to get his other hand back and the one there to celebrate with him is... Peter Pan?</p><p>It's so underage it's criminal. Yee have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece almost 3 years ago so there's bound to be some mistakes. I don't have a beta-reader and actually prefer it that way so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I love this pairing because I've always been a fan of age gaps and huge differences in body types so Peter is still only about 12 in this fic whereas Hook is however old he is. I prefer to use the version of Hook from Once Upon a Time but the Peter Pan from the live version featuring Jeremy Sumpter.
> 
> I originally posted this story on fanfiction but I decided to read through it, change a few things, and post it here, so if it looks familiar, that's why.

_Damn that Peter Pan!_ Hook thought with irritation and began turning circles in the middle of his cabin.

 His hooked hand was rested upon his hip while the other scratched tirelessly at the stubble growing on the tip of his chin. It had taken him so very long to grow that little bit out. He’d shaved at least a year ago! Yet time worked differently in Neverland. Although it seemed that time stood still it in fact didn’t. Every time he cut his hair or shaved he realized it still grew back with the passage of time, it was just so much slower.  Outside dawn was breaking and Hook had been up for an hour already, unable to sleep as murderous thoughts of Pan flew about his mind.

Canon fire sounded outside and Pan’s laughter could be heard inside his cabin. Hook grabbed his sword and raced out the doors to meet Pan, sword to sword. It was a perfect distraction and outlet to his rage. The blasted brat was swinging from the sails as his crew of morons fired at him with aimless shots. Holes were torn in his patched sails and he gave a brief look over of the crew to mark the ones who were going to be in the timbers tonight.

“Hook!” Pan yelled as he darted straight at him, sword extended.

Hook parried and gave a return shout, slashing at the air where Pan’s body used to be. In outrage he turned again, just in time to get a face full of flying fairy. His hands darted up to swat away the annoying bug and blinked furiously to get rid of the tiny sparkles dotting his vision.

“Blasted Fairy!!” he yelled at both of them and waved his arms furiously in their direction.

All he got in return to his outraged cry was mocking laughter and finally he couldn’t take it anymore and stormed onto the edge of the deck and stood on the edge of the first step. There he stood and watched Pan as he flew, waiting for just the right moment. The brat saw him stop and he himself came to a stop. Hook saw the mocking smile of utter triumph plastered upon those laughing lips and gritted his teeth in anger.

Finally Pan charged. He swooped low and thrust his sword out as he came within reach of Hook, yet Hook had been waiting just for that amount of distance between him and thrust his own sword back at Pan. Caught off guard Pan jerked to the side but not quick enough to avoid the tip of Hook’s sword as his raked across his side. A shallow gash dripped crimson as Pan pulled back up, out of reach.

Hook bellowed in triumph and thrust the bloodied tip of his sword into the air, yet he wasn’t all unscathed. Pan’s own sword had done some damage and he heard a metallic clang and a weight was suddenly lifted off his arm. Looking down he saw his hook slowly rolling in circles at his feet and his triumphant grin turned to one of anger once again.

Pan saw his handy work and laughed through his pain as Hook glared at him with those cold eyes. He didn’t give any witty comment for Hook wasn’t the one bleeding. His hand covered the wound but it still wept a little through his fingers as he hovered above Hook. Tink flew in and worried around his bloodied hand but he just brushed her aside.

Just as Pan waved off Tink she sneezed, her fairy dust covering his bloodied fingers, turning it a rusty, glittering red before it dropped off his hand….right onto Hook’s scarred stump. Pan watched with mild fascination as his blood descended but thought nothing of it and just put his hand back to his wound. Once his hand, covered with his blood and fairy dust, covered his wound, golden light jumped throughout the wound, pulling it closed until only a faint pink line hid among the smears of red.

“What the…Tink?” he asked but Tinkerbell only shook her head and shrugged, as confused as him.

Pan’s eyes widened in horror as he looked below him and watched along with Hook and the rest of his crew as Hook’s disfigured arm began to spark as his wound had. Light danced among the crumpled flesh and Hook dropped his sword as he clutched his arm in shock and what looked like pain. He dropped to his knees and clutched his glowing arm to his chest, out of sight. Pan flitted back and forth, trying to see what was happening but stayed a good distance away from the wary crew gathering at their Captain’s side.

Suddenly, Hook stood and stormed off into his quarters, slamming the door behind him and leaving his crew baffled and concerned. Pan immediately flew around the side of the ship and to the port hole looking in on Hook’s quarters. Through the small hole Pan could see Hook’s back but not what he was really looking for. Quickly, he darted to the large window directly at the back of the ship and stared in, trying to get a good look at what had happened.

Hook’s arm felt like it was on fire. The brighter it glowed the hotter it felt. He raced into his quarter’s bathroom and plunged his burning appendage under the faucet and turned it onto the coldest setting, blasting his arm with a jet of icy water. Nothing cooled down. Instead it felt hotter than ever until he finally just turned off the jet stream and wrapped his arm in a towel.

He knelt right outside the bathroom, in too much pain to move much, waiting for the burning to stop. Slowly, oh so slowly, the pain subsided until it dulled to a slight throbbing. Giving a sigh of relief, Hook stood up and still clutching the towel, settled on the edge of his bed. He scowled at the wall and tapped his fingers against the towel as his thoughts of Pan grew more hateful. Finally he clutched the towel with both hands and threw it at the wall in frustration….

Hand…s…. Two…hand…s… Hook gave a yell and looked down at what used to be his stump arm only to be greeted with the sight of a slightly whiter yet none the less there, hand. As he clenched and unclenched the clumsy hand, all thoughts of disdain towards Peter slowly melted away, replaced first by doubt, then disbelief, and finally joy. His hand was back. How, he didn’t care. It was back, his precious hand.

Peter had snuck in through the unlocked window when Hook had been in the bathroom and watched from the other side of the bed at the miracle unfolding before him. Then folding again. And unfolding as Hook opened and closed his pale, white hand. It was a beautiful, dreadful sight. Yet, as Hook rejoiced like a small child with a new toy, clapping his hands over and over again, Peter couldn’t help but give a chuckle at the sight.

Hook stopped immediately as he heard the guffaw from the child hiding behind his bed and turned and watched the dirty blond tuft of hair disappear quickly over the side.

“Peter, get over here.” Hook commanded in a voice rough with held back tears of joy.

The boy didn’t surface so he flopped down on the bed like the child he felt like and pulled the small boy up and over the side with both hands. He settled the boy above him, ignoring his struggles and pulled his small form to his broad chest. For a second everything was still. Hook’s heart beat fast with joy and Peter’s with slight fear and adrenaline. Peter was confused by the sudden turn in events but since Hook wasn’t trying to kill him and had him in such a vulnerable position he figured he might as well not fight it for his own sake.

“Pan my boy, today is a wondrous day. All thanks to you and your little fairy.” Hook chuckled and squeezed him tighter.

Pan let out a strangled breath as he was hugged tighter to the man’s chest. The beating of Hook’s heart was starting to make his own beat all the more harder. Where was Tink when he needed her?

“I could just _kiss_ you!” Hook shouted and pulled Pan’s face up, scrunching his soft cheeks between both palms.

“Kiss?” Pan asked, confused.

“Oh, you poor, stupid child.” Hook sighed with a smile and pet Pan’s head with his new hand.

Hook ran his hand in fascination through Pan’s hair and across his cheeks, feeling the boy’s soft skin beneath the sensitive nerves of his new fingers, touching those slightly parted pink lips.

“You’re so soft.” Hook murmured, “Indeed kissable.” He continued as if in a dream.

Pan’s head was suddenly gripped from behind in a firm but gentle grip and his head was pulled forward. His eyes widened incredibly as his lips touched Hook’s and the grip behind his head held him there. His brow knitted in confusion as he felt the lips beneath his slowly gyrate against his own. It was shocking but didn’t feel unnatural. Once Hook’s hand slackened, Pan pushed again and pulled in a breath, forgetting to breathe during the lip lock.

“Was that a kissable?” Pan panted, supporting himself on one hand as he pressed the back of his other hand to his mouth.

“That was barely a kiss. _This_ is a kiss.” Hook emphasized and pulled Pan’s head back towards his.

Curiosity sparked in Peter and he allowed himself to be manipulated by the over joyous man as his lips again touched Hook’s. However, this time was different. Instead of just the gyration of soft lips, he felt Hook’s tongue prodding Peter’s lips and confused he parted them, allowing the wet muscle into his mouth. Suddenly his mouth was full as Hook thrust his tongue slowly against his, prodding the confused muscle to life as Peter began to understand this ‘kissing’ thing. Peter couldn’t decide if it was gross or not.

“Hnn!” Peter gasped into Hook’s mouth as the hand not gripping his head slid down his back to clutch at his backside, drawing him closer.

Heat dashed through his veins, hot as fairy dust, as he felt his entire body pressed flush up against Hook’s firmer one. Whatever it was reminded him of the adrenaline he’d felt earlier but it was far more pleasant. He felt his cheeks warm as he realized he’d used the word ‘pleasant’ with something associating with Hook. It was a strange thing indeed.

Below him Hook felt the boy’s body shake as he continued to caress the boy’s body with his new hand. He wanted to touch everything he could get his hand on and he was currently holding Pan so he’d touch all of him that he could. The feeling of joy was beginning to melt into pleasure as he continued to take the boy’s mouth. His hand gripped the supple flesh of Pan’s back side, kneading into the skin and relished every clench and tremble of the boy under him. The feel of Pan’s squirming, soft body was beginning to arouse him and more than anything he wanted to feel that pleasure with his new hand.

Peter finally broke away from Hook’s mouth gasping and trembling more as the hand that gripped the back of his head slipped along his back and pulled up the edge of his green shirt. He felt every touch of the man’s fingers on his hip as it travelled up and under the fabric, pushing it up. The new hand slip to the waistband of his leafy pants and slipped beneath as well, pulling the fabric away from his body and sliding those hot fingers across the round expanse of flesh, digging in his fingertips to grip and squeeze to his heart’s content.

The rougher fingers skimmed across the ticklish skin of his sides causing him to give a breathy giggle before his thumb slid just under his arm and brushed against a pert nipple. In surprise at the sudden shockwave of arousal, Pan ground his hips down as he arched his back, his head thrown back as his mouth cried out. Hook gave a muffled groan through closed lips and pulled Pan’s hips down into his, grinding their hardened arousals together.

His thumb dug into the sensitive bud, circling it, pinching and gripping it with his fingers. Pan continued to give muffled groans until a particularly hard grind down made him yell out loud. The sound of such an erotic cry shot through Hook’s veins and hit his arousal hard. His new fingers slid into the crease of Pan’s ass and slid down until it found the tight pucker and he began to rub at it, loving the feel of the Pan’s muscles as they clenched greedily at his fingertips.

Pan panted and moaned as he felt Hook’s fingers rub over his hole. The dry rubbing sensation sent shockwaves of pleasure to his groin despite his confusion and he ground down to try and alleviate the pain beginning to build at such an intense feeling. Hook felt the almost desperate grind and slid his fingers further down, past the pucker to the swell of Pan’s balls where he pressed harder and rubbed into the soft, pliable flesh. Pan cried out, his mouth hung open in ecstasy.

“Hook!” Pan shouted mindlessly between pants.

Hearing his name being shouted so wantonly from between those kiss swollen lips had the last bit of restraint flying out the window.  He pulled his fingers back and his hands away from Pan’s clothing and felt with some satisfaction the desperate shake and grip from Peter as he tried to get those touches back.

“Shh, if I do this dry it’ll hurt us both.” Hook murmured into Pan’s neck and lightly bit at the delicate flesh as he pulled away Pan’s clothes.

The shirt came off easily as Pan sat up on top of him, then, quickly, Hook reversed their positions to yank the pants off, throwing them into a forgotten corner. He tore his own shirt off, not letting his hands be still for too long, wanting to feel more of Peter. His pants were harder to get off with the belt buckle, but Peter was impatient and sat up to yank Hook’s trousers down and they were off just as fast as his.

Olive oil from the breakfast he hadn’t eaten this morning was sitting on the desk a bit away from the bed and after stretching out his new hand and gleefully wrapped his fingers around the small, metal container and brought it back to the bed with him. He looked down at the panting, flushed form of Peter Pan and with delight, dipped his fingers into the slippery liquid, coating three of his pale fingers.

Savoring each touch Hook trailed his coated fingers lightly down the side of Pan’s small erection, slicking up the skin. He pressed harder, gripping him now, and relished the whimper and groan emitted from the back of Pan’s throat as he began to stroke. The hot flesh beneath his fingers twitched as he ran his hand over it. After a bit of teasing Pan began panting in earnest.

“H-hook…” he gave a stuttering cry and looked at him with teary hazel eyes.

The boy wasn’t long off now.

“Hold on Pan, almost to the good part.” Hook assured him and let go of his weeping dick.

Pan groaned at the loss of contact as Hook once again dipped his fingers in the slippery liquid and slid his fingers up the crease of Pan’s ass once more. Once he got to his little pucker he paused before pushing against the resisting muscle and gently entering the fingertip of his first finger. Pan gripped around him hard, sucking him in.

“Relax and loosen up right here.” Hook instructed and immediately Pan began a shallower breathing pattern and Hook felt the muscles tremble, clench and then finally relax around his intruding fingertip.

He smirked and pushed his finger in further. He watched avidly as the pink entrance began to stretch around his finger as he pumped his finger in and out. Once he could slide his finger in and out with ease he slowly stretched the ring of muscle again to accommodate his middle finger. It took a bit for Pan to relax again but he did so quicker this time. Now, Hook pushed and pulled his fingers, curling them up as he felt the hot, slippery insides of Pan’s ass. His cock was aching to be plunged into that tight heat but he wanted to delight in the feeling of stretching the boy out.

His third finger slid in with minimal resistance and he pushed his fingers all the way in and spread them apart, the boy was pretty much ready for him now. Giving the clenching walls of Pan’s ass one more hard rub, Hook withdrew his hand, watching Pan’s ass gape, showing the shiny pink walls before it clenched shut again.

Pan groaned at the loss but immediately drew in a breath as he felt something far hotter and larger than Hook’s fingers prod against his slippery hole. He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d shut them, and watched as Hook poured the yellow, viscous oil onto his large, red arousal, coating the entire thing before throwing the empty container behind him. Then there was pressure. Hook pushed his cock against the grabbing ring of muscle, causing Peter to hiss in pain, and then he was slipping past it. Pan gasped loudly in pain as he was stretched far beyond a mere three fingers.

“Hurts! Hurts…” he gasped and tears quickly formed and spilled down his cheeks as the pressure continued to build until he was completely filled with Hook seated deep inside him.

Hook gripped Pan’s hips with his white, oiled hand and wiped away the tears on his face with the other as he held himself still to prevent hurting the boy any more than necessary. Slowly the boy calmed down and the painful clenching around him lessened and finally he gripped those slender hips with both hands and began sliding out. The wonderful heat and tight friction felt like heaven to his throbbing dick as he drove it in harder against Pan’s tight walls.

Again and again, gaining speed, he thrust in and out of Peter. Wanting to drive in deeper, Hook pushed Peter’s legs up and drove down into him from a higher angle and he heard Peter give a scream beneath him. He froze for a second but then Pan lifted his hip up before thrusting down hard, giving a cry again as Hook drove into the walls of his ass. He then realized he was hitting something good within him and drove in again, aiming at that same spot.

Saliva dripped slowly from the side of Pan’s mouth as he opened it wide with every shout. Pleasure glazed his eyes and a dark pink dusted his fair cheeks as Hook made him feel the ultimate high. Hook felt himself nearing the end as he watched Pan’s face open with such wanton lust, the sight so very erotic beneath him.

“Hooookk!! I’m going to peeeeeee!” Peter screamed just a split second before he came, white shooting out across his and Hook’s stomachs.

Feeling the erratic clenching of the boy’s muscles around him finally drove Hook over the edge and he came inside Pan, filling him to the brim and spilling over as the boy’s body couldn’t hold all of his seed. Panting, he pulled out slowly, watching with ultimate satisfaction as his seed spilled from the boy’s gaping ass before slowly collapsing next to Pan’s exhausted form.

Pan could feel the hot gush inside of him before the heat was removed and cold air touched at his open hole, making him shiver in ecstasy. His knees were resting against each other in the air as he let the dripping cum slowly drain out of his ass and onto the blankets of the bed, the feeling making him shiver.

“It wasn’t pee.” He mumbled, half asleep as exhaustion began to take over.

“Of course not you stupid child.” Hook murmured into his ear.

Pan felt Hook’s hand snake around his abdomen, brushing against his skin all the way around his body as he was pulled against Hook’s side. He rested there comfortably as they both blissed out on the high of post orgasm.

“Maybe I’ll let you keep your hand this time… if you keep doing this whole ‘kiss’ thing.”

Hook chortled and brushed his nose against Pan’s hair. “Maybe I should explain everything before we do that again. And I’d better keep my hand boy or you might not keep yours.” He threatened with a hard serious note.

Peter only grinned and let his head rest to the side. Hook felt the boy’s body finally relax into sleep and pulled his hand back to examine it one more time. Oh yes, he’d have a lot more things to do now that he had his hand back.


End file.
